


Better than it should

by purplefox



Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Hate Sex, M/M, reluctance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-12
Updated: 2019-10-12
Packaged: 2020-12-09 16:03:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20997536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplefox/pseuds/purplefox
Summary: Paulie shouldn't be fucking him anymore. Lucci's evil... but he's the best Paulie ever hadKinktober 2019Day 8 hatesex/angry fucking





	Better than it should

Lucci was a horrible person. Not just a dick it was more than that, he was really an awful fucking person. Paulie had been fooled at first but he really did see the light now. He had tried his best to write Lucci out of his life. He had cut ties, changed apartments and his phone number.

He had done everything that people said to do to single moving on and all of that but somehow he was just lingering on the edge. No it was more than lingering on the edge. It had been four years since he had seen Lucci for the person that he truly was and cut ties and run.

It was not a case of hurt feelings, Lucci was a really horrible person. Paulie could still remember the horror on knowing that everything wrong that had happened to him and his friends, Lucci had a hand in. he could still feel the cord around his neck

He could still remember how it felt to look at Lucci and know that if he was pushed to this man would kill him no matter than he liked to wrap up in Paulie’s sheets and he had been the best sex that Paulie had ever gotten.

He was still the best sex he had ever gotten. Paulie swore as he dropped his lighter. He had to bend and pick it up. he sighed as he tucked it away. He should take it as an omen and get the hell out of here. It was just that even now it was not that easy.

He had run for the hills after seeing what Lucci was really like. A fresh start and more than a few horrible bed partners in his bed right afterwards but at least they were not soulless government drones.

It had been okay like that until Paulie had stumbled out of a ‘casino’ a little tipsy with money in his pocket and more than a little horny. Stumbled out and right into Lucci.

He had almost run but it had been too late. Lucci had pressed him against the gate and teased him. Spoken words into his ear like he used to but these were harsher truth and threats more than suggestions like before.

Maybe this would have been easier to accept if Lucci had threatened him. Maybe that was why he never did. He wanted Paulie to come to him with no excuses and he wanted Paulie to hate himself the way that Paulie hated Lucci.

He heard a car door slam behind him and he sighed. He was tired of this. The hotels, motels and wherever that Lucci booked. He was tired of it but he was never letting that bastard in his place again.

He hated this but still… he looked over his shoulder as Lucci approached him. That white coat he had on looked good on him. The years they had been apart had filled him out. He had looked good before but now Paulie had to fight to keep his eyes in places that were decent. He could not believe after everything that happened that he was attracted to this asshole.

“Let’s go in.” Bastard was too damn smug with it. “I hope you prepared yourself before coming here.” Lucci hissed in his ear. “I’m not in the mood for waiting.”

X

Fucking perverted liar. Paulie gripped at the sheets with weak hands as Lucci kept him spread open for his tongue. For someone that had talked about not wanting to wait, Lucci was the one dragging stuff out. He had pushed Paulie into the shower then onto the bed.

Then he had locked his arms around Pauie’s thighs, spread him open before he showed Paulie just how much better he was than any other man. No other man could compare. Paulie cried out and shuddered with every hot lick across his hole. Lucci was literally the best he had ever had. That slick tongue, the way he knew how to target his sensitive spots.

Lucci was a fucking demon that needed throwing into hell but Paulie was weak for him. He wished he was being blackmailed into this. He wished that he could blame his weakness on something. His cock throbbed and leaked with every movement from Lucci’s tongue. Paulie panted into the sheets as the licking got ferocious. Lucci cared not for noise or how he appeared. When he fucked Paulie it was to break him down.

And it fucking worked. Paulie whimpered as he clenched around Lucci’s tongue. The wet sounds, the heat from his tongue and the way that he knew how to drive Paulie up. The man that was on the other side from him was in a hotel room eating him out to the point that Paulie was near tears.

“You’re always so hungry for it.” Lucci laughed as he lowered Paulie and pulled away. Paulie twitched on the bed as he caught his breaths. “Your ass was made for me.” Lucci murmured as he pressed his cock against Paulie’s ass. “I can’t get enough, even when your traitorous friends keep popping up on radar.”

“You’re the piece of shit that went undercover.” Paulie gasped as Lucci thrust all the way inside him without stopping. “You should use a-“ He choked because Lucci had begun to pound him right away. “Condom!” Paulie whimpered. “Bastard don’t cum in me! It’s a pain.”

“You like me doing it.” Lucci panted as he dismissed Paulie. “You always asked for it back then. Focus on your ass and not your upper mouth.” He hissed as he moved. Paulie groaned as Lucci pounded him. It was hard and deep over every good spot that he had. His dick throbbed and twitched against the bedsheet.

Why was someone like this literally the best sex that he had ever had? It was not even the rough stuff because when Lucci was drunk he went slow until Paulie cried and came from overstimulation. Why was it so fucking good?

Fingers wrapped around his neck as Lucci moved harder. He was so hot and so thick. Paulie whimpered into the sheets as he felt himself nudged closer and closer to the edge with every roll of his hips. He was so damn weak but this, as pissed and disgusted as he was with himself. it was the best he would ever have. No one could replace this. Paulie bit the pillow as Lucci’s hands around his neck tightened. He bit back Lucci’s name as he spilt his cum on the sheets.


End file.
